Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle
|Shortname=Mosin |image= Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle left.png|Left side Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle right.png|Right side Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle icon.png|Icon |Class=Weapons |Sub-Class=Bolt-action rifles |Sub Sub-Class= |Caliber=7.62x54R |Firing modes=Single Fire |Weight= |Inventory size=6x1 |- |Rate of fire= |Effective distance= |Ergonomics= |Accuracy= |Sighting range= |Vertical recoil= |Horizontal recoil= |Muzzle velocity= |- |Size change= |Load/Unload speed modifier= |Check speed modifier= |Mag Ergonomics= |Min check level= |Can be modded in raid= |Capacity= |- |Hit radius= |Stab damage= |Chop damage= |- |Explosion delay= |Explosion radius= |Maximum throwing damage= |Fragment counts= |- |Ammo type=7.62x54R 7BT1 7.62x54R 7N1 Sniper cartridge 7.62x54R 7N37 7.62x54R LPS Gzh 7.62x54R SNB 7.62x54R T-46M }} In-game description Trades Tasks Modifications '' |modifier= First Tab = Example Text 1 - Tab 1 / Inner Tab 2 = Example Text 4 }} |-| Second Tab =Example Text 2 - Tab 2 / Inner Tab 2 = Example Text 4 }} }} Variants *PU 3.5x scope :Regular Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle that comes installed with a PU 3.5x riflescope. : *Obrez M :The Obrez variant is a cut down Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle which makes it more capable for close combat use due to the increased ergonomics, but it also remains some long range capability with the option of installing optics and scopes on the rail. This modification highly increased its recoil and reduced its overall accuracy. : Trivia Gallery Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - ATI Monte Carlo stock.jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - ATI Monte Carlo stock Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - ProMag Archangel stock.jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - ProMag Archangel stock Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - closeup (1).jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - closeup Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - closeup (2).jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - closeup Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - detail shot (1).jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - detail shot Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - detail shot (2).jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - detail shot Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - parts.jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - parts Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle closeup.jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle closeup Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - with pistol grip.jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - with pistol grip Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - WiP 3D render (1).jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - WiP 3D render Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - WiP 3D render (3).jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - WiP 3D render Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - WiP 3D render (4).jpg|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - WiP 3D render Mosin bolt-action infantry rifle (top) and Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle (bottom).jpg| Mosin bolt-action rifles - All variants - closeup.jpg|Mosin bolt-action rifles - All variants - closeup Mosin bolt-action rifles - All variants - finished 3D render.jpg|Mosin bolt-action rifles - All variants - finished 3D render Mosin bolt-action rifles - All variants - WiP (1).jpg|Mosin bolt-action rifles - All variants - WiP Mosin bolt-action rifles - Obrez (right) Sawn-off (left).jpg|3D render of Obrez (right) and Sawn-off (left) Mosin bolt-action rifles - Obrez (top) Sawn-off (bottom).jpg|3D render of Obrez (top) and Sawn-off (bottom) Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle left.jpg Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle right.jpg Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - Obrez M left.png|Obrez M variant Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - Obrez M right.png|Obrez M variant Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - PU scope left.png|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle with PU scope Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle - PU scope right.png|Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle with PU scope Patch Changes See also *Mosin bolt-action infantry rifle References Category:Bolt-action rifles Category:7.62x54R